


Vignettes From The Life of a Singer

by RoverMaelstrom



Category: Dystopia Rising (Live-Action Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, New Austin, Nuclear Family, Pure Blood Politics, Valued Host
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoverMaelstrom/pseuds/RoverMaelstrom
Summary: A collection of pieces written about a character I'll never play but who's nevertheless invaded my head and won't let go. Non-chronological order, sporadically updated, and only as canon as any character who's not on the books can be.





	1. Welcome to the Starlight

The low, soft lighting of the lounge blended with the curling clouds of smoke from the hookahs, twisting into the air in languid loops and swirls that gradually faded away into the shadows. The low couches and small tables were artfully arranged into cozy nooks that somehow created an intimate, private atmosphere even in the middle of the room, with dark, plush fabric adorning every surface, absorbing sound and encouraging a feeling of hushed relaxation throughout the room. There were maybe twenty such nooks in all, set in a semi-circle around a slightly raised stage. At the moment, the stage stood empty, with low, blue footlights dimly illuminating a grand piano tucked at the back against a curtain. Servers moved among the tables, bringing finger food, shisha, and whatever else the obviously wealthy patrons sent for, a low hum of conversation filling the room.

Behind the curtain, Scarlett breathed deeply, settling herself into the silky sheen of her dress, fighting nervousness. The pianist, percussionist, and saxophonist talked quietly to one another, absorbed in the conversation of longtime friends. The owner of the lounge stepped out from the hallway, nodding to the small group. They nodded back and, without a word, the tall pure blood strode out from behind the curtain onto the stage.

The lights on the stage came up, shifting to a soft, golden color. In a voice just barely raised to reach the entire room, the owner spoke. “Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to present tonight's entertainment. From the Bourbon Saints, with a fresh beat to inspire us all, the lovely Miss Scarlett, accompanied by our very own house musicians that you all know and love.” As he finished the group walked out, taking their positions and bowing slightly to the audience as the pure blood stepped away behind the curtain. The lights again shifted, moving in slow patterns against the performers as the percussionist began to tap out the beat. A soft smile spread across Scarlett's features as the piano and saxophone came in, and then, as the words poured out of her mouth, the beat took over and all her nervousness fled.

\------

Three hours later, Scarlett took her final bow. “Thank you for being a wonderful audience, folks – have a good night and come back and see us again soon, won't you?” She stepped back behind the curtain and resisted sighing with relief, instead holding herself up with her normal quiet reserve. She raised an eyebrow at the lounge owner. “Well?”

The pure blood smiled in a quiet, reserved way. “Indeed, you quite met my expectations. It's my pleasure to welcome you to our family here at Starlight – I'm sure you'll be a wonderful asset to our organization.”

“Thank you, sir, the pleasure is all mine.” She smiled prettily, inclining her head at her new employer.

“Anthea will show you the green room and dormitory, then take you downstairs to finish the contractual paperwork. Have a good night, ladies.” The man turned and walked off down the hall, leaving the young rover looking at the neatly dressed secretary standing next to her. The woman smiled warmly, gesturing for Scarlett to follow her as she headed down the hall.

“Now, as I'm sure you know, here at the Starlight we're a Valued Host family. While we don't insist that our musicians convert, there are a few differences in our operations that you may be unused to...” as Anthea continued on, Scarlett smiled. She could do this, she could make a home here, and she could, hopefully, finally, stop running.


	2. The Past Comes Knocking

Lights on the small stage briefly went up and the blonde rover standing in the center smiled and bowed. “Thank yall so very much, you've been a wonderful audience his evening. I hope you're enjoying your time here at the Starlight lounge and if there's anything our family can do to make your stay better, please don't hesitate to let your server know. It's time now for the deep, dulcet tones of Mister Jay Long, so I'll bid you a good night and leave you to enjoy his Delta-Orleans stylings, straight out of the music halls of the Drowned Saints.” She beamed at the tall full dead who stepped onto the stage behind her, passed over the mic, and lightly stepped behind the curtain as the band began the first notes of the next song.

Out of sight, she collapsed against the wall for a second, burying her face in her hands to cover the look of horror. Then, swiftly, she moved down the narrow passage to the dressing rooms. She half paused a moment, when she passed her own room, but then screwed up her face and continued to the end of the hall. Quickly, she eased through the door and trotted down the narrow staircase, hurrying down the empty floors until she came to the basement. Easing the door open a crack, she paused, listening. When all she heard was silence, she carefully moved through the door, quietly shutting it behind her. The ancient florescent lights flickered a little, casting twitching shadows down the plain, whitewashed hallway. She walked calmly now, with only a little bit of stiffness and slightly widened eyes betraying her anxiety. Stopping at the second nondescript door, she knocked slightly, her lips moving in silent song.

“Come in,” a cultured male voice called from behind the door and she opened it, glancing warily into the office. As soon as she saw that it was empty except for the man behind the desk, she stepped inside, closing the door behind her. “Why Scarlett dear, what a pleasant surprise! You must have only just finished your set, I didn't expect to see you quite so soon. I've still got some work to do...” the man's voice trailed off as he saw the look on her face. “Babydoll, what's wrong?” He rose, walking around the desk and opening his arms slightly. Her face trembled for a moment, then she broke and threw herself against him, shaking.

“Tollemy, I just saw my father in the audience. And I think he recognized me.” She clung to the chest in front of her, fighting back tears of fear, finding comfort in the strong arms that wrapped around her.

“Oh hell, babydoll. You're sure he recognized you? You've grown up a lot since the last time he saw you.” The man guided her over to a small upholstered couch and sat her down, his hands running down her back in a calming sort of gesture.

She pulled back, looking the man in the face. “I'm almost positive, Toll. He came in during my set and sat right up front, that table on the right center. I recognized him, but I hoped he wouldn't recognize me, and I didn't want to have to come up with a reason I cut my set off early, and after a couple of songs, I saw his face change, saw him figure it out. He got up right when I announced Jay and headed to the back, and it's clear that whoever he'd been waiting for hadn't shown up yet – I know he's talking to your daddy right now, Toll, I just know it.” She pulled a small handkerchief out of her pocket, daintily wiping the tears that were silently rolling down her face away.

The pure blood sitting next to her frowned. “There's nothing for it, then – we'll have to get you out of here, at least for a little while. I can find out if he really did talk to father, handle the situation, and let you know when it's safe to come back.” He paused, reaching out to run a finger down the side of her cheek. “That is why you came down here, right doll?”

“Toll...I'm under contract still. I can't leave, not even knowing....” she shook her head, again wiping away tears. “I just came down here to say goodbye, before...” she cut off, shaking her head, trying to clear it.

Tollemy's eyes widened. “Hell. I'd forgotten about that. Hold on a moment doll, let me see something.” He got up and rummaged in the drawers of the desk for a moment, before pulling out a small folder. Leafing through it, he pulled a document out and studied it carefully for a moment. “Alright. I can't release your contract, you know that, but what I *can* do is put you on extended leave for medical reasons. You won't be able to go sing elsewhere for the rest of the year, but you won't be required to come in for work and you can travel wherever is necessary – so you can at least get out, until it's safe to come back. Yes, that's exactly what we'll do here.” He reached into the desk again, pulling out a box and quickly wrote the addition. “Sign it at the bottom, doll, and then let's get you out of here.”

The shocked look on the young rover's face rapidly transformed, shining now with hope. She quickly signed her name at the bottom, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Tollemy nodded, attaching it to the first document and sliding it back into the drawer. “It's the best I can do, I'm afraid, but at least it's something.” He pulled Scarlett into his arms again, kissing the top of her head. “I very well couldn't let my best girl get absconded with by a man who doesn't know the meaning of family, now could I?”

Scarlett wrapped her arms around him, shaking her head. “Toll, you're absolutely amazing. Have I told you that recently?” She looked up into his face, beaming.

He laughed, his rich tenor voice rolling out clear and strong. “Only last night, babydoll, I think.” He smiled and patted her head indulgently. “Now, let's get you out of here. I think I'd like to be gone as well when father comes around looking for you...easier to get away with something if you're not around to answer any questions, hum?”


End file.
